Dodgeball: A True All Star Story
Summary. Plot Bridgette is in the confessional talking about how horrible she feels for turning on Heather, but she knew she would have to do it eventually and is kind of happy she got rid of such huge competition. (Bridgette is finally starting to play the game...NICE!) Meanwhile, Anne Maria and Sierra are busy celebrating Heather's departure, which Lightning mistakes for a party to celebrate himself. (SURPRISE!!...-.-) Alejandro and Scott are talking about their "girlfriend's" recent departures and decide to create a "Bad Boys" alliance to get back at those who got their girls removed from the competition (More like, they are both planning on using the other during their "time of need.) In the Spa Hotel, Gwen is getting after Trent for treating Mike like garbage the previous night and tells him he needs to apologize, which Trent does feel awful about. He reveals in the confessional that Mike is a great guy, but he's never been with a guy before and doesn't think he is ready for another romance with anyone. (But does this give him an excuse to be a jerk?) Eva also reveals in the confessional that she thinks Mike's sadness is stupid as she's never had a boyfriend before and turned out "just fine". (Explains a lot...) Noah and Dawn are walking around the Spa Hotel (Because Dawn thinks Noah's aura is lonely) and stumble across an open hallway room. They enter and discover Chef looking through some files, which he brushes off as maintenance, and quickly kicks them out of the room, much to their confusion. (What is that hunk of a man up to?) It's that time once again as I call the final twelve to a familiar location: the Dodge ball Room! That's right!! For this challenge, we will be paying homage to Season One's Dodge-brawl Showdown!! For the captain’s challenge, there will be a practice round. Last player left on each team will be the team captain and will get to sit out one player of their choosing from the opposing team. The remaining 10 players will go at it until there is a score of 3 wins out of 5 games. The team that wins gets to stay at the Spa Hotel and you know how the rest goes. Knowing that Eva will be sat out regardless of if she wins or not, The Courageous Lions plan on letting Trent win Team Captain (Dude was apparently the captain of his school's basketball team.) The bell goes off and the teams go at it. (SIERRA IS A MONSTER!!!) It's down to Eva and Trent vs Lightning and Sierra and Sierra takes aim at Trent, but Eva jumps in the way, giving Trent the win as planned, but not before throwing a ball at Lightning, getting him out. The Team Captains will be Sierra for the Vipers and Trent for the Lions! As predicted, Sierra chooses Eva to sit out for the Lions, while Trent chooses Lightning to sit out for the Vipers. Noah groans as sports are not his "forte", but Dawn offers condolences, as she is also rather "scrawny". (What is this? Tiny Love?) The bell goes off and Trent instructs his team to catch the balls if they aren't confident in throwing, as he dodges a ball thrown from Alejandro. Gwen manages to take out Anne Maria, but is quickly taken out by Scott. Scott reveals in the confessional that back the farm, he was the dodgeball-mudball champion! - of course this was due to him playing against pigs. Noah gets taken out by Sierra, and Dawn runs to his aid, but is also hit by Sierra. (Seriously, what was she fed as a child??) It's down to Trent and Mike vs the rest of the Vipers, and Trent instructs Mike to aim for Sierra, but he is quickly taken out by Scott. (Who would have thought that depression would put a wedge in the competition?) Trent takes out Bridgette before being ganged up on by Alejandro, Scott, and Sierra. (Lions: 0 | Vipers: 1) With Round 1 over, Eva tells the Lions to aim for Scott and Sierra as they are their teams strongest members. Round two starts with the Lions taking Eva's advice, all ganging up on Sierra, taking her out. On the sidelines, Lightning tells Eva that it's no shocker that they are the ones who got sat out as they are clearly the two strongest players left in the entire competition and they should just give them both the money now. Eva jokingly laughs stating that she could take him out any day, which Lightning flirts saying "how about now?" In the confessional, Eva says that she's never had a boy flirt with her as she isn't very "feminine" and didn't even get asked out to Junior Prom, blushing. (I don't know what's scarier, Eva in love, or Eva in love with LIGHTNING.) We come to an end to Round 2 with a score of Lions: 0 | Vipers: 2. Eva tells Trent that they need a change of plans or else they will be sending someone home. Trent takes a look at Mike and knows what he needs to do. He pulls Mike aside and tells him that he's sorry for the way he treated him and that he wants to make it up to Mike, but needs him to get in the game or else he's afraid he'll be going home. Mike smiles and agrees and gets in the zone! The Mike and Trent duo take off and begin to wreck the competition, taking out Sierra, Alejandro, and Bridgette all by themselves. Gwen and Dawn take out Anne Maria and Scott. (Lions: 1 | Vipers: 2) Lightning takes this time to give his team a pep-talk (Well, he's telling them that he can do better than all five of them combined in his sleep...) Once again, Mike and Trent prove to be a dynamic pair, taking out all of the Vipers in seconds! (Lions: 2 | Vipers: 2) The final round, and the score is tied. Trent hugs Mike calling him incredible, leaving Mike blushing with excitement. While Eva brings her team together, Lightning seems to be taking his team apart, calling them out on their flaws, which results in the Vipers throwing all their balls at his face. (Sha-OUCH!) Final round and the Vipers decide to take aim at the Trike Duo and sure enough take them out first not without Scott going down as well, making Eva worried. Gwen takes out Alejandro and Bridgette, yet is taken out by Anne Maria. Dawn manages to take her down, but goes down as well, leaving just Noah and Sierra on the field. In the confessional, Noah lists all the things in his will and gasps "his final breath of air". Sierra takes her aim and throws the ball at Noah and he closes his eyes, getting hit by the ball. SIERRA TAKES THE WI---wait a minute!!! NOAH HAS CAUGHT THE BALL!!! THE COURAGEOUS LIONS WIN!!!!!! (Lions: 3 | Vipers: 2) The Lions celebrate while Lightning calls out his team on such a poor performance. The Vipers will be heading to the nomination ceremony once again. The Vipers, all upset over being at the elimination ceremony for three nights in a row, had to think long and hard about who to nominate, but in the end, it came down to Sierra. Claiming that she doesn’t have to worry about Anne Maria or Bridgette, and the fact that she’s beaten Scott several times over means she only has two logical people to nominate. Alejandro due to his conniving personality and manipulative nature and Lightning for his narcissistic personality and stupid nature. Trivia Gallery Category:All Star Battle Episodes Category:Episodes